1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates device mounting, and specifically to an attachment frame for a portable electronic device, and a portable electronic device using the attachment frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of increased demand for smaller portable electronic devices and improvements in performance thereof, reduction of the external dimensions of such devices along with increased display size have been prioritized, particularly in smaller portable electronic devices using liquid crystal panels, including tablet computers.
Liquid crystal panels are often attached to a housing of a tablet computer by a bracket. The bracket includes a main connecting part and a plurality of tabs fixed to the periphery thereof. The main connecting part and the tabs define a plurality of first mounting holes, and the display and the housing define a plurality of second mounting holes corresponding thereto. The liquid crystal panel, the bracket, and the housing are fixed together by a plurality of fasteners received in the corresponding first and second mounting holes. The main connecting part and the tabs are welded together, and positioned by a special clamping device, thereby creating difficulty in precise positioning.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.